


Can you Not

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull being Bull, Gen, Poor jokes, Slight themes, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia, Iron bull, Dorian and Varric return to camp after a long day in the Graves. however Bull gets to comfortable for everyone's tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you Not

It was not long after the sun had set. Amelia, Dorian, Iron bull and Varric were back at the camp in the Emerald graves resting for the night.  
Amelia was in lighter clothes for once, sitting in her tent trying to write a letter. She had been putting off responding to the Commander, and felt bad about it. And since this was the last night before their trek to Skyhold she figured now was the time.

“My, my you writing a letter? I bet your lovely Commander will be happy”

She jumped up almost dropping the paper and feather pen.   
“Sweet Maker, Dorian must you?” she was holding her chest breathing just a bit heavier.“And how would you even know who I’m writing it to?”

He chuckled. “You don’t _need_ to tell me. We all know by now. But enough of that, come we are getting ready to eat”

She got up, walking over to a little makeshift desk she had, starting to put the paper down. “I’ll be out in a moment, need to put on something warmer”

Dorian had already left going back to the middle of the camp.

“Vishante kaffas! Bull put some something on!”

She raises an eye brow, curious to the commotion outside her tent she lifts the fabric acting as a door.

“Sweet Andraste’s ass, Bull! What the hell?” she used the letter to cover up Bulls more- _private_ parts.

“Ah boss glad you finally got out of your tent”  
  
“Maker, Bull go put on pants, a Leaf, I don’t know; just _something_!”

Bull looks down, “gonna need a really big leaf then boss.

Why does Bull do this every time? Do the Qunari feel no shame at all?  
Though at this point she _really_ shouldn’t expect any less. He did this exact thing on their excursion to Crestwood.  
But at least there they kinda had rooms in Caer Bronach.

Amelia snickered behind the letter in her hand.

Varric was lucky, he was already asleep in his tent, imagine what _he_ would be thinking about all this.

She backs up slowly going into her tent and lowering the fabric down. She can still hear Dorian and Bull arguing.

“Will you please stop moving your hips, you’re making… it move”

“Oh you’re _dirty_ ”

“Can you not!”

She only giggles returning to her letter. “Cullen is not even going to believe this, but I have to tell.”


End file.
